28 June 1991 (BFBS)
Show ; Name * John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station * BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1991-06-28 ; Comments * Start of show: "Yes, it's your favourite John Peel's Music On BFBS, we make em', we break em', tomorrow's hits today, that sort of thing." *File a is a complete recording courtesy of Max-Dat. Highlights from Dirk on Peel 187 (BFBS) (§) and Peel 188 (BFBS) (¶). Sessions * None Tracklisting *Lawnmower Deth: Kids In America (7") Earache :(JP: 'Whatever became of Kim Wilde anyway, well she's probably playing to audiences of over 110,000 in Rio de Janeiro like Samantha Fox') *Inspiral Carpets: St.Kilda (12" - Please Be Cruel) Mute § :(JP: 'I can't help but feel, you know, that in some indefinable way, the Inspiral Carpets have blown it.') § *Yo-Yo: Girl, Don't Be No Fool (LP - Make Way For The Motherlode) EastWest § *Penetration: Danger Signs (Unreleased Studio Version) (LP - Race Against Time) Clifdayn § *Napalm Death: Pride Assasin (7" - Mass Appeal Madness) Earache § *Spartans: Can You Waddle? (v/a LP - Bug Out! Volume 1) Candy (JP: 'Unhappily, I can't do much else.') § *Ed's Redeeming Qualities: Camouflage (LP - More Bad Times) Flying Fish § :(Peel talks about how he tried to get an invitation to see Leonard Cohen in Britain) § *Prudes: Bird On A Wire (12" - Powerful Brain (Why Don't You Use It?)) Imaginary § *Telescopes: Flying (12") Creation ¶ *Altern 8: Infiltrate 202 (12" - The Vertigo) Network :(Peel mentions that he wasn't popular at a recent gig in Staffordshire and also says that ABBA is hip and Phil Collins is beyond redemption) *Babes In Toyland: Ride (12" - To Mother) Southern *Dr. Phibes And The House Of Wax Equations: Mirrors (LP - Whirlpool) 50 Seel Street *Tony Rebel: War And Crime (12") Penthouse *Napalm Death: Unchallenged Hate (7" - Mass Appeal Madness) Earache :(news) *Shamen: Move Any Mountain (Landslide) (12") One Little Indian *Icky Joey: Liberace (LP - Pooh) C/Z *Wig: Just Obscene (7") Nocturnal *A Homeboy, A Hippie & A Funki Dredd: Work It Out (7") Tam Tam *Billy Bragg: Sexuality (7") Go! Discs *Belairs: Mr. Moto (v/a LP - The History Of Surf Music Volume One: Original Instrumental Hits 1961-1963) Rhino *Loop: Rocket USA (LP - Wolf Flow (The John Peel Sessions (1987-90)) Reactor :(JP: 'Yet another name check for me') *Codeine: Cave-In (LP - Frigid Stars) Glitterhouse *Mav Cacharel: N'kembo (CD - Mav Cacharel) Lusafrica *Velvet Crush: Ash And Earth (7") Seminal Twang *Johnny Ray Gomez & The U-Neeks: Kick Off (v/a LP - Bug Out! Volume 1) Candy *Thing: Weirdo Riding (7" - Weirdo Riding / Ode To B.J.) Noiseville *Richie Stephens: Never Too Much (7") Penthouse *Napalm Death: Mass Appeal Madness (7") Earache *Moose: Suzanne (7") Hut File ; Name *a) BFBS xxxx91-6.mp3 *b) Peel 187 *c) Peel 188 ; Length *a) 01:56:57 *b) 00:47:44 from 00:21:28 to end *c) 00:46:09 from start to 00:03:20 ; Other *a) Many thanks to Max_dat. *b) & c) Many thanks to Dirk. ; Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *c) Mooo Category:BFBS Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes